


Royality

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Platonic Sander Sides [6]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: Binge eating leading to cuddles...my kind of day





	Royality

Roman was glad that everything was back to normal with Virgil, but now wasn't the time to be relaxed. 

Patton was being an over excited Side, mainly because Virgil and him binged on nothing but baked sweets and their ingredients.

Virgil crashed somewhere in the commons with Logan watching out for him, and Patton had somehow made his way into Roman’s enchanted Kingdom.

And well...somehow managed to literally make the flowers into a bed...no pun not intended.

The two village children who found him had informed Roman about a frosting covered man in the flowers.  
Now the thing about Patton and Sweets, were that if he had to many...then there was no peace until he threw up.

Patton was fast asleep, he looked more peaceful than ever like that. Roman sighed before standing up, one out of the room he approached his guards.

“I must tend to my Father, please inform the kingdom of this.”

The guard saluted and Roman continued to stand guard, Roman shifted the reality of his room and now standing infront of his bed which held an unconcious Patton. Roman sighed, then he got to work.

Logan and Roman had created a system when these two had there brownies of forgiveness and cookies of friendship, it seems that Patton was the harder one to deal with. He tends to crash before anything else and still has sugar crazed energy to spare, so Roman tends to create a Puppy area for him. Then there is the throw up, but he has long learned how to keep trash cans in his room.

Roman stood up to fix some tea, "Roman?"

Patton looked absolutely dreadful and green, thank goodness for the trashcans. Patton upchucked everything. Roman chuckled, "Don't worry Padre, just relax...why did you two binge on sugar again?"

Patton fixed his glasses with a sad smile,"We renewed our friendship! I supposed that I made too many and to keep them fresh we ate them all up!" Roman shook his head was a small smile.

He lifted his hand, "Hey, you want me to summon the dogs?"

Patton frowned slightly, "Actually...I kinda want to cuddle...is that alright?" Roman moved closer and laid next to the paternal side, who in return snuggled into his side with a content sigh.


End file.
